Mocking Jay
by RavenPrinceKili
Summary: Robin dies at the hands of an assassin named Mocking Jay. BirdFlash!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Birdflash is in this! Just to let you know! Anyway, this is a new story I am working on and I hope ya like it!**

* * *

><p>At the Teen Titans watchtower, every Titans sat in the meeting room, minus Kid Flash and a Robin.<p>

"Man! Where could Kid Flash be?! I know Robin had to visit Gotham, but where is Kid Flash?!" Beast Boy pretty much yelled. Speedy looked down and sighed. Everyone knew he was hiding something, but they never bothered to ask. Suddenly, they heard stomping in the hallway. When they looked us, they saw Kid Flash, glaring at Speedy.

"Finally! Where were you?!" Beast Boy demanded. Kid Flash glared and pushed him out the way. He grabbed Speedy by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me that he died?! Why?! Why didn't you tell me that the love of my life died?! I trusted you!" Kid Flash yelled while crying. Speedy looked guilty at Kid Flash's words.

The Teen Titans looked on and Beast Boy was the first to comment. "You're gay?" Raven glared and hit him on the head.

"That doesn't matter! Speedy? Who died?" Kid Flash put Speedy down as Aqualad and Wonder Girl held him back.

Speedy sighed and looked down. "Robin."

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Robin to Batman, all is clear on my side."<em>**

**_"Okay. Stay there and wait a few more minutes."_**

"**_Alright_**." _Robin sighed and looked at the warehouse in front of him. Black Mask was supposed to be making a Deal tonight and Batman needed help keeping watch._

_"Well...Well. Look like a little birdie is far from the nest." Robin quickly turned around but stopped when he felt a sharp pain go through his chest. He looked down and saw a sword poking through and gasped. He coughed up blood and looked at his attacker. His attacker had midnight dark hair with a blue streak going through it. He wore a large coat with a blue shirt and black jeans. He had a black mask with a blue bird on it._

_"M-...Mocking Jay..." Robin gasped out. Mocking Jay smirked and pulled his sword out and pushed Robin off the building._

_"I guess this Robin was too young to fly from the nest... Oh well. My time here is done." Mocking Jay laughed and left right before Batman came to the scene._

**YJTTYJTTYJ**

The Teen Titans gasped at the story. Their Leader and friend had died and no one told them Kid Flash glared and was about to attack Speedy, but Wonder Girl held him back and slapped him. "KF! You need to calm down! I know what Speedy did was wrong! But that gives you no right to try and kill him." Kid Flash stopped and glared daggers at her.

"It gives me the only right!" He snapped and turned his glare towards Speedy. "I hate you. You, me, and Rob were brothers! And you never told me he died! He was my boyfriend as well!"

"KF..."

"No! What you did is unforgivable! If you don't trust me with that information, how can you trust me with your life?!" Kid Flash snapped and left the tower with tears running down his face.

**TTYJTTYJTT**

Speedy sat on the couch and ignored the Titans looks. He knew what they were. Sadness, Betrayal, Anger, and most of all, Hate. "Dude, how could you not tell us?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't want to tell KF. I knew one of you would tell him, so I didn't tell you guys. Him and Rob, they were in love. They would do everything together. They were in love and if one of them died, the other did too. I was gonna tell him, but i wished he didn't find out so freaking soon!" The Titans looked at their friend and looked down. They didn't know their relationship was that deep.

"I'm still on the fact that Robin and Kid Flash are gay! Kid Flash always flirts with girls and i thought Robin liked StarFire!" Speedy glared and got up and looked at Beast Boy.

"So? Who cares? They love each other and that all that matters! Now move out my way before you end up like Robin." Beast Boy flinched and moved out of Speedy's way.

**YJTTYJTTYJ**

Kid Flash stood on the roof top of a Wayne Enterprises building in Jump City and looked to his left to find Mocking Jay. He smiled and took his hand in his and kissed it. "My love." Mocking Jay removed his masked to show no other than Robin, the boy wonder. He smiled and kissed Kid Flash on the lips then pulled away.

"You are always a flirt."

"I'm sorry to break up a lovers reunion, but stop." They two lovers turned and saw Speedy, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl staring at them. They smiled and looked at their friends.

"So what kind of info do you have for us?" Robin/Mocking Jay asked with his arms still around Kid Flash's neck.

"He needs you to gather some dirt on the League of Assassins. Mostly Talia Al Ghul, Deathstroke, and the leader. He wants you to get in, get out. Simple and easy. The rest will be when you finished that. Do you understand?" Robin nodded and hugged Kid Flash.

"When will this mission start?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Why?" Aqualad asked.

"Because I wanna have some fun with my speedster..." Robin purred. Kid Flash smirked and left with his boyfriend. The others shivered and shook their heads.

"They do love each other..." Speedy nodded and looked at the other two members.

"Make sure they don't find out. The only people who know that he is alive is us, KF, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Superman. No one else, so don't tell anyone. Not even his siblings know." Speedy explained and left, leaving Wonder Girl and Agualad alone.

**TTYJTTYJTT**

**Hope you like this! Batman will come and so will they Justice League, and Young Justice! Just hold your horses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story, I'm gonna make Dick the youngest and not the oldest, and yes, Terry is the oldest. I like Reverse Batfamily. Catwoman is Batman's GF and Leslie will be like a grandmother while Alfred is grandfather.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span><em>Damian<em>**

Damian hit the punching bag over and over until in broke. "Great, I broke another one." He muttered as he threw it over to the pile of Punching bags. This was his way of letting out his emotions. He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Alfred about what he had learned. His baby brother, Dick Grayson AKA Robin, died a few nights ago, and he didn't say him. He was the son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul, and yet, he couldn't save his younger brother.

He wiped the tears the threated to escape his eyes. He had saw the body of his little brother in the medical table of the Bat cave. He was the only one to see the body, not even Terry saw it.

...

_Damian heard the Batmobile drive in and footsteps running towards the Medical Table. After a few minutes, he saw his father go to the Bat computer, so he went to see what was on the Medical table. He walked up to it and what he saw terrified him. It was his 13-year old little brother. His neck was straight, but the bone was sticking out and blood was pouring out. His left leg was bent at an unnatural angel, his fingers were bent in all sorts of directions, but what scared him the most was the chest. It was profusely pouring blood from what Damian saw was a stab wound._

_His eyes widen and he screamed as loud as he could. His older siblings and younger ones came running down. As well as Selina, Bruce, and Alfred. "Damian! Get away from there!" Bruce yelled at his son, and so he did. He ran to the nearest trash can and started to throw up. Selina saw the body and made everyone leave._

_"But-" Tim started._

_"Now!" They nodded and ran back upstairs. Once Damian and stopped throwing up, Selina rubbed his back and handed him a glass of water. She looked at Bruce and he nodded. _

_"How...?" Damian managed to saw. "How did he die?" Bruce looked down and sighed._

_"An assassin called 'Mocking Jay'. He is new to the League of Assassins." His son's eyes widen as tears fell down his face. _

_"What...? That can't be! I refuse to believe it!" Selina rubbed Damian's back and held him._

_"Shh...Let's get you out of here... Alfred...?"_

_"Cookies are cooling off as we speak Mistress Kyle." Selina nodded and led Damian upstairs. _

...

Damian glared and slammed his fist against the wall.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Terry<strong>_

Terry picked up a picture off all of them when Dick first came to live with them. It had Leslie, Selena, Bruce, Alfred, him, Cassandra, Stephanie, Damian, Tim, Jason, and their dog, Ace. It was only five years ago, but the memory was still fresh in his head.

...

_"Come on Terry! We're going to be late!" Jason yelled at his older brother. Terry rolled his eyes and mumbled a few bad words. Suddenly, he felt a smack to the head. _

_"Terry! Do not use such bad language around the younger ones!"_

_"Yes Selina..." He mumbled. She then hit him again._

_"Ow!" _

_After a few minutes they were all waiting for Bruce to arrive with their new younger brother. Seconds later, they saw a car pulling up. Bruce got out of it and opened the door for the new boy. Terry's widen when he noticed how pale the boy was. His eyes were just a dull, pale blue. _

_"Richard...? This is your new home."_

_"Thank you for this Mister Wayne." The boy muttered and walked inside, ignoring everyone. They looked at Bruce and he sighed._

_"They sent him to Juvie." Everyone's eyes widen and Selina gasped._

_"But he's just a baby!" Bruce nodded and looked at his girlfriend._

_"Can you try to get him to smile? I know you Selina." She nodded and went inside to meet him. After five minutes, you could hear laughter and running._

_"Get back here you!" Selina laughed and chased him. Richard laughed and hid behind Bruce._

_"Help! She's trying to tickle me!" Bruce smiled and held him out to Selina. His eyes widen and he started to laugh as Selina tickled him. Terry smiled when he saw the life came back to his little brother._

_"Excuse me. But I think we need to take the picture now." Alfred said and everyone got ready. He put it on a timer and stood next to Bruce as the picture was took. Alfred took the picture and smiled._

_"Perfect." Bruce was about to say something, but was cut off by a scream. They all turned around to see Ace licking Richard, and he was laughing._

**...**

Terry wiped the tears forming in his eyes and set the picture down. He had to get used to the fact that he couldn't see his little birdie anymore. He finally let his emotions go and wept for the first time since he received the news.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tim<strong>_

Tim sat in his room with all the lights off and let his tears flow free. He kept losing family, and he had to ability to stop it. His little brother, the boy he had played with, train, fed, and pulled pranks with, was dead. He knew that everyone in the house was never going to be the choked on a sob and buried his head in his hands as he remembered a memory.

...

_Tim and Dick watched their target as he went on his daily routine around the mansion. Their target, Terry, was currently eating lunch. Dick snickered at the thought at what they did to their older brothers sandwich._

_"I can hear you two." Terry mumbled. They pouted and walked over to him. "Now what did you guys do?" Dick looked at Terry and tried not to laugh, so after, Tim started too. Terry raised his eyebrow and looked in a mirror. He screamed and cursed so loud that Alfred would surely make him wash his mouth out with soap. Everyone came running in and they gasped while Dick and Tim burst out laughing._

_Terry's skin was blue! Not when you get too cold. Soon everyone was laughing, Alfred was chuckling, and Terry was pissed._

**...**

Tim smiled and he smiled. He laid on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cassandra<span>**_

Cassandra's way of mourning was the same as Damian's way. She beat the crap out of something until she felt like beat up something else. She loved her little brother and he loved her. They had become close when she had helped him with a nightmare.

...

_Cassadra walked towards her room in the manor around midnight. She had volunteered to watch Dick while everyone was out. Bruce, Terry, Damian, Tim, Stephanie, and Jason was out on a mission on the league. Selina was visiting Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Alfred was visiting family in England, so she was alone with Dick. Suddenly, a scream was heard and she ran towards Dick's room. She ran into the room with a dagger on hand and looked around. She heard another scream from Dick and he hid under the covers. _

_She looked around and saw nothing, but a terrified child, so he put her dagger away. She heard a whimper, her heard ached and she sat next to him on his bed. "Dick?" He looked up and saw her. _

_"C...Cassandra...? Where's B-Bruce...?" She sighed and stroked his hair.  
><em>

_"At work..." He sniffed and nodded. She saw tears in the corners of his eyes and wiped them away. He looked at him and then down. _

_"M-May I...May I h-hug you...?" She looked at him and nodded slowly. He smiled and hugged him. She smiled and stroked his hair. _

_"How about I stay in your room tonight?" He nodded and laid next to his older sister._

**...**

Cassandra growled and punched a wall in anger. She was his older sister! She should have protected him. "He had faith in me and I let him down!" She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Stephanie<span>_**

The blonde laid her on bed and hugged the stuffed Robin doll in her arms. Dick had given it to her as a gag gift but she needed to hug this. She had lost her younger brother and was crying all day. She had ran out of tears long ago. So she just laid there doing nothing, until her mind started to float.

**...**

_Nine year old Dick walked into Wayne Manor and his clothes were torn, his cheek had a gash on it, he had dirt on him, and he was limping, he had a run in with some bullies and there was a fight. He walked home and he stomped upstairs. _

_Stephanie was walking in the hallway when she saw Dick. She gasped and ran towards him. "Who did this?!"_

_"Some bullies. I'm fine!"  
><em>

_"Fine?! You could have died! We are getting this cleaned up!" Dick looked at her as she pulled him into the batcave. Dick stayed quiet during it, but he looked at his sister as she asked why they were messing with him._

_"T-they said that I'm just a stupid, dumb Gypsy. They asked if i heard my parents bones break. They ask if that you guys think I'm just a dumb gypsy." Dick cried. Stephanie gasped and hugged her little brother. _

**_..._**

Stephanie looked at the doll in her hands and hugged it tight.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Jason<strong>_

Jason shot the gang members as he rode on his motorcycle through Gotham. He glared at nothing and rode faster as thought of his little brother dead.

**...**

_Jason sat next to Terry as everyone sat in the living room. Damian was breathing heavily and everything was gloom. Soon, Bruce came up and explained what happened. His eyes widen when he heard the league of assassins had killed Dick. He shook his head as tears fell out of his eyes. "No..."_

_"Jason..." _

_"No! I refused to believe you!" Jason cried and ran towards his room. He slammed the door shut and threw something._

**_..._**

_Jason snarled and he made a silent promise in his head. 'I'll make you pay Ra's al Ghul.'_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Alfred<strong>_

Alfred took more food out of the over and he looked at the tables full of food. His old heart couldn't take this. He was still going to work for his master, but he had lost someone who he thought was a grandson. Dick had brought smiles into this dull manor, and not he was dead. This was going to be like it was. A dark, gloomy place before he came.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat down as he thought of his grandson.

...

_Alfred smiled at the young child as he helped him bake cookies for Christmas. "Do you think Santa likes vanilla? I like Vanilla, but maybe he likes chocolate. Or strawberry!" Alfred chuckled at him and shook his head. _

_"Why not make all three?" Dick gasped and nodded._

_"Yeah!"_

**_..._**

Alfred smiled at the memory and put his head in his hands.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lesile <strong>_

The old doctor worked on the paperwork as a way of keeping her mind off the young vigilante. He was a grandson to her and she had attended many of his events, but his most memorable was when she had dealt with his injures.

**...**

_Batman ran to Lesile with Dick in his arms. She looked shocked, but grabbed the young boy nonetheless. "What happened?"  
><em>

_"Two-face shot him." He explained without missing a beat. She nodded and started surgery._

_/_

_Lesile looked at the young boy asleep in his bed at Wayne Manor. She turned towards Bruce and glared. "You better keep that boy safe Bruce. Or you will be hearing from me." Bruce nodded and she smiled._

_..._

Lesile noticed that there was water staining the paperwork to noticing she was crying.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Selina<strong>_

Selina sat in the living room watching tv. She kept hearing about the death of Richard Grayson. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She loved Dick, but she couldn't think of any memories because it was too painful. She looked at the necklace Dick gave her and smiled. She was his second mom, and he loved her just as much as his original mom, and that made her happy.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bruce<strong>_

He knew. He knew that they wouldn't forgive him when they found out. Hell, he wouldn't forgive himself, but Dick asked to do it. The League of Assassins know their faces, except Dicks. He kept Dick's profile a secret, and he will keep it that way from the them.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Bruce and Selina's thing was short, but I needed to get this done. I don't think I'll put the League in this. Gtg. Bye!<strong>


End file.
